Bridge Of Light
by meghansays
Summary: Whatever happens they know they can get through it together.
1. Chapter 1

**sorry that its taken me soooo long to make a new story and everything. Ive been such a busy girl with finishing school, and working sorry :/ dont hate me! **

**But this story is going to continue after where i left off with the other one. again sorry for the way i left yall hanging on that one. that isnt really how i wanted to leave it but i figured i would end it untill i can write a lot again and i guess now is a good chance to start doing that again. **

**sorry that this chapter isnt a legit chapter, the first REAL chapter will be posted either tomorrow or sometime this weekend depending on if i have to work. **

** BUT OMG GLEE IS GOING TO BE SO GOOD TOMORROW(: WHOSE EXCITED!? I KNOW I AM !**

**ANYWAYS I LOVE YOU ALL AND FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER OR SOMETHING! EVEN THOUGH I DONT REALLY TWEET AT ALL:/**


	2. Where have you been?

**well heres the first chapter, ENJOY 3**

* * *

When Finn woke up it was dark, smokey and he felt alone like nobody was around him for miles and miles. He tryed to lift himself up and wipe his eyes to get a clearer image. After he tryed numerous times to lift himself up he must of realized his leg was broken because it was impossible to stand on it. He called out for his platoons leader and nobody responded after several moments. When finally someone came over to him.

"Finn are you okay?" asked Fernando. He met Fernando when he was in basic training, both of their lives were similiar and his girlfriend was actually living in New York just like Rachel.

"Yeah man, my leg is just broken... what the hell happened?" asked Finn. Fernando just looked at him right in the eyes and had a little bit of a tear form in the corner.

"The planes engine failed, you were sucked out the back of the plane. me i somehow managed to stay straped in the seat, but the only ones who survived are me and you." With that Fernando lifted finn up helping him stand on his good leg. After they walked for a little while they came to a tent.

"I already sent out an alert of where we are so someone should be here soon."

Finn sighed in relief. "Thank god, i didnt want to end up like in those movies where were stranded here for days and have no way of getting home, or a way of tellling someone where we are." Fernando laughed a little then took it back once he looked at where he was.

"Finn this is going to hurt to bare with me, but im gunna bandage up your leg and put it back into place."

"OKay just do it. It hurts too much."

Finn screamed he never knew he could scream that loud ever, but he did. Then he left the thoughts of what happened and thought about Rachel, about what shes doing, whats shes wearing, what she smells like. Oh how he wished he never joined the army and just married her like he was going to.

-BACK IN NEW YORK-

Rachel had been pacing back and forth betwen the kitchen and the living room for about 2 hours now.

"WHERE IS HE KURT, HOW COME HE HASNT CALLED YET? IM PREGNANT WITH HIS BABY, WHERE IS HE?" She shouted repeatidly. All Kurt said was the same thing over and over again, oh how he wished his brother would call right now and end the Rachel Berry freakout.

"Rachel can you please calm down and sit down on the couch, it cant be good for you and the baby to be stresssing out like this, Finn will call maybe he hasnt had the chance to call yet because he has to settle in. give it some time please."

She stopped in her tracks and sat down next to him. looked at him and tryed to calm down she thought to herself 'hes right it isnt good for me and this baby for me to be freaking out.' She just looked at him some more, he grabbed her hand "Hes going to be okay Rachel. I promise." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Your right Kurt, thank you." she just sprawled out on the couch, putting her hands on her stomach.

"Whatever your dadddy is doing he needs to hurry up and call me, so He can know about you and love you."

Kurt just looked at her adoringly, his bestfriend was pregnant with his brothers baby. He was going to have a neice, or a nephew. He hopes for a neice, so he can dress her up. Hopefully with some type of fashion sense seeing as though Rachel didnt have one, but she was getting better.

"Rachel, how are you going to tell anyone? Especially your parents?"

"I really don't know, but I jus hope everything is okay. and that my parents don't get mad at me."

He walked over to her and hugged her.

"Its gunna be alright."

* * *

**so i figured id show them both of this first. I know it isnt the longest or the best chapter ever, but its a start and it will get better. so stick with it pleasssse**

**REVIIIIIIEWWW PLEASE (: **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
